Summer Lovin'
by by-the-bye
Summary: Tris has never been the most social person. With her only friends being Uriah Pedrad and the Wu family it tends to get a little lonely. Especially when she doesn't have the best family experience. But then the mysterious Tobias Eaton enters her life without a care, sending her into a whirlpool of emotions. Will he make that feeling of loneliness disappear?
1. Party Time!

**AN: I originally wrote this story but then everything got deleted because of my stupid family. So I started mentally editing and revising changing some points so I wouldn't feel bad about losing it and think "Hey, at least you don't have to go back and do all that stuff!" So yes, I present to you the new and improved version of my new story: Summer Lovin'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth aka the woman who crushed my soul.**

**TRIS**

The cool evening air slips around me like a tight embrace.

"Bye have fun!" Tori's voice calls out. Before I can respond though, I hear her window rolling up and see her white pick-up truck rolling down the road, engine sputtering. She needs to get a new car.

I look in front of me at the grand mansion that has to at least be 5 stories. This, belongs to Marcus Eaton. Strict business man. I've never met him but from what I've heard he isn't all rainbows and sunshine. But no, I'm not here for the scary business man. From what I've heard he's out of town, which gives his son the perfect opportunity to throw a birthday party.

Tobias Eaton. The first person in the future senior class to turn 18 years old, his birthday being the weekend after school gets out. He's the popular guy, quarterback and whatnot. Do I really need to go into all this cliche?

The point is that I'm not some cheerleader. I'm basically the loner of the school. So _how_ exactly did I get invited you might ask? Well, let's take a trip down memory lane shall we?

_Flashback: _

_I sigh as I pull my locker ajar and look at the mess before me and cringe. Crumpled papers, unsharpened pencils, and dare I say it, an unused pad lay scattered around my locker. Yep, it's the day I've hated since 6th grade when I first encountered it; locker clean-up day. But not just any clean-up day. No, the last one of sophomore year. _

_Just looking at all this crap makes frustration well up in me. With a groan I slam my locker shut and look at all the other girls who slip their textbooks into their Vera Bradley bags and give their mirrors one last check. _

_"Stressed, are we?" I hear a voice pipe up next to me and I nearly jump out of my skin. I look over to see none other than hot-shot Tobias Eaton._

_"It's alright, my friend Zeke's locker is WAY worse."_

_I'm at a loss for words and apparently he finds this amusing. A small smirk etches it's way onto his face and he raises an eyebrow, "Tris right?" _

_All I am capable of doing is nodding dumbly. _

_"Well Tris, I have something for you."_

_He hands me a flyer style paper and I read the heading. 'You're invited to the Sickest Birthday party ever!' _

_What? Is this a joke? I look up at Tobias who seems to be studying me carefully._

_"Do you want me to deliver this to someone or...?" I ask him totally confused as to why he would be giving me this._

_He laughs, a deep large masculine laugh. "No. I'm inviting you."_

_This is a joke. This is definitely a joke. "Alright let's just cut to the punch. Where's the hidden camera?" I ask._

_"Tris. I'm being serious. You should come, it'll be fun. And Uriah's gonna be there, you guys are friends right?" _

_"Well yeah." _

_"Well you won't be totally alone then." _

_His words hit a rough spot in my heart because I am usually totally alone. Uriah has been my best friend since Kindergarten. But in Fourth grade when popularity kind of took action he started drifting away and hanging out with the more popular crowd telling all the jokes that used to be for me and him. But I have no reason to be mad, I didn't own Uriah then and I still don't today. But did he ever think about including me? We still hang out though, every Tuesday and Sunday he comes over and we play minecraft. But it bugs me whenever I hear his friends_ ask_ him what he was doing, he makes up some excuse. It's like he's embarrassed to be my friend but he does it because he feels bad for me. Like I'm some charity case. And I hate it. _

_Apparently Tobias sees that his words offended me and makes a quick save,"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Just that I know that it isn't your crowd and... yeah. Just come okay?" _**(AN: Okay. Jkjk nah I ain't about that!) **

_He extends the invitation out to me and I take it lightly. "I'll think about it." _

_He gives me an understanding nod and awkwardly walks away._

_Flashback Over_

I guess I felt guilty because he looked like he felt bad and maybe he was opening his mind up to let me make new friends. And that felt good.

And I only go to a few parties a year but no one's that's really my age. Except Uriah. But even then I feel left out in the crowd.

_But the crowd will be no different at Tobias's party, _I think to myself.

But something's different this time. Maybe because I don't feel like a charity case because he barely knows me. He wanted to invite me. To make me feel included.

Keeping that final thought in mind I somewhat march up to the door and open it.

Heavy dubstep blasts throughout the Eaton Mansion and couples make out sloppily, grind against each other, and I spot some even taking body shots. Yep definitely not my crowd.

Looking around I see Uriah chatting it up with a golden haired girl. I recognize her as Marlene Hrapchak a girl on the cheerleading team. I guess from how often Uriah speaks about her on the days that we do hangout he has a crush on her. Uriah, the guy who is not shy at all except around girls he likes. I remember in second grade there was a girl Cindy who he was crushing on and whenever I suggested he talk to her he would immediately yell "No way Jose!" Which was his favorite phrase to say. He said the same thing when I suggest he speak to Marlene, minus the Jose part. But here he is casually speaking to her. But it's not until he extends his hand out to her as a gesture that they should move on to the dance floor and she takes it, that I notice he stumbles his way there.

Hmm... Sometimes all it takes is a couple drinks to gain some courage.

I also spot Tobias grinding against a bleach blonde, spray tanned chick. He's obviously tipsy as well.

"Presents go over there." I hear a cheerful voice to my right say. She's pointing do a table with presents piled up to the ceiling.

Damn, I'd hate to be him, writing all those thank you cards.

"Thanks." I tell her and stride over to the table with my black wrapped present.

Not really being a pal of his I wasn't sure what to get him. In the end I decided on one of my many paintings that I've created. Basically it's some incredibly detailed flames with a quote painted in manuscript in front of it. It says, 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.'

Basically I google inspirational quotes and this was my favorite. I chose this because despite being popular Four still decided to invite me. I feel that that's brave of him. He might get hate for it like Uriah feels he'll get it he reveals our friendship, but he doesn't care. If he did he wouldn't let me out here in the open at his birthday party.

I set the present in between a small cream colored envelope and a large gift wrapped in Cheeta print paper which is definitely from one of his admirers.

I return to the table and see the girl still standing there, two beers in hand. She hands me one and I take it hesitantly. I have drunk alcohol before but it's never often.

After I pop it open I _take_ a sip and grimace. The next one is better. "So," the girl swallows her sip, "I'm Christina. What's your name?" Getting a closer look at her I realize she is also on the cheer team. She's a flyer. I know because I enjoy watching the flyers. Soaring up in the air like a bird.

"Tris."

She nods, "Lemme guess, one of your friends dared you to crash?"

I should be offended by the question, but I'm not. Maybe the way she says it, so good natured, with an easy smile. Maybe that's how I know she meant it in a different way.

"Um, no. Tobias invited me."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Really? He must have his eye on you." She winks.

"Um, no. I think he was just being nice. Guys are never interested in me."

"Nice, _my__ ass. _He is _never _nice to people he doesn't know. And yeah, guys _are_ interested in you look at all those guys!"

Looking over to where she gestures I see a group of guys checking me out, or rather my body in the black lace dress that was once my mother's. According to Tori she wore it on her first date.

"That doesn't count. They're staring at my body, that's all they're interested in."

I spot a guy, a cute guy, looking at Christina, not at her body. But at her face.

"Like _that guy._" I tell her, "He is a good example of 'being interested in.'

As soon as Christina looks his way he blushes and ducks his head.

Raising her eyebrow, Christina analyzes him. "He is pretty cute." She decides, then turns to me, "Should I make a move?" She asks hesitantly.

"Hell yeah! Go sister!"

As soon as I see her awkwardly scurry over there and talk to him with a bright smile, I decide I like Christina. Soon they jump on to the dance floor, and I realize I'm alone again.

I glance at the door with a sigh, I should just leave. As I'm heading to the door I hear a voice behind me, "Aren't you at least going to say goodbye? Or I don't know, Happy birthday?"

Spinning around I see Tobias, the nearly orange girl no longer attached to him. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and he has a critical look on his face.

"Happy birthday Tobias. It looks fun but I should probably go."

"Ah, I get it, we're not your kind of people." He takes a few steps closer to me.

"Yeah. You're not. So why'd you invite me?" I ask.

Suddenly his expression changes. What was once neutral disappears as a regretful face takes it place.

He looks down and my heart beats, different possibilities of why he invited me rush through my head like a river. Is it true what Christina said? Does he like me?

But the answer is not what I expected, "It was a dare."

Many emotions run through me: humiliation, anger, disappointment. But all I can do is repeat his words with malice slicing through my voice, "A dare?"

"Look Tris I'm sorry I didn't have a choice-"

I cut him off sharply, "Yes you did have a choice! You didn't have to come up and talk to me! You could've just ignored it!" People are staring, and for once, I don't care. I was wrong. Tobias Eaton isn't brave at all. He's a coward.

He closes his eyes, "I'm sorry. I really am."

"No you're not. Because you don't give a damn about me or anyone else but yourself. I know people like you. Selfish people." People like my father. But I don't say that.

Before he can speak again I grab a red solo cup of something that's half drinken and dump it on his head. Gasps flood the room. But all I'm doing is running.

I run down out the door, down the stone staircase that leads up to his house, across the bright green grass, and down the street.

The only thing I hear is Christina calling my name.

**AN: So? Whatdya think. I feel like this is one of the best things I've written. I hope you do too. Don't worry things will get better between Fourtris. It'll be okay. Happy reading! **

**Goal: 10 reviews and 5 new follows and/or favorites?**


	2. Guilt and Apologies

**NEW CHAPTER A DAY EARLY! YAS! So today in band we got to name our instruments, so I named mine Tobias. So this guy was like, "Who's Tobias?" So I told him he was from Divergent. And he was like, "There's no Tobias in divergent!" So I thought he was a movie fan so I told him, "Four is Tobias." And he was like "Great! I'm half way through the book and you already spoiled it for me!" And now I feel really bad for spoiling it... But it's not THAT big of a spoiler. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth not me. **

**TOBIAS**

See"So yeah it was super fun."

"Mmhmm..." I say, trying to figure out a way to get out of this conversation with a redheaded girl who approached me moments after Tris stormed out.

As she opens her mouth again I quickly cut her off, not wanting to hear another word about when her and her friends went to Vegas. "I have to go change my shirt." I tell her, pulling on the dress shirt that's drenched in alcohol.

"I could come with you." She winks flirtatiously.

Normally I wouldn't refuse this offer, but with Tris, and the guilt ripping me to shreds, I'm not really up to having sex with a random girl. "There's no need for that. I'll be back soon." I tell her, but I hope for my sake that she finds another guy by the time I get back.

As soon as I enter my bedroom I rip off the shirt that is almost stuck to me, but then come face to face with a couple playing tonsil hockey on my bed. They pull apart and look at me in surprise.

I point a finger sharply at the door, "Out."

They obey and I shut the door gently behind them.

I run into my closet and pick a simple black V-neck, nothing too fancy because I'm kicking the guests out pretty soon, despite the fact they were supposed to stay about 3 hours more, I'm not exactly in the mood to party anymore.

I feel an ache in my heart. I _hurt _someone today. I've hurt people before physically and verbally whether it was intended or not, but Tris was different. I remember that day that Peter and Eric pointed her out to me. "That's the girl who you have to invite." Eric said. She was only walking up to her locker, her black backpack slung around her left shoulder, one hand stuffed in her jeans pocket. She looked so vulnerable, her blue-grey eyes looked so innocent and gentle. She wasn't asking for any humiliation at all, but there it was, about to be handed to her.

"And if I don't?" I asked them hesitantly. Peter laughed, a laugh drained of any humor at all, "What do you think? You'll no longer be known as the bravest guy in school. More like the coward who couldn't take on the easiest dare in history."

I have a lot of regrets. But this has to be in my top ten. Just the look on her face when I told her it was a dare, the look of betrayal. I'm sure that was the look I wore when I saw my mother for the first time in 7 years. That thought alone increases the pang in my chest.

Part of the dare was if she arrived I had to tell her it was a dare. But I try to look on the bright side and think that at least I got it done, because she would've found out eventually. I know because when you look at Tris. _At her. _You see someone who's always thinking. You can see it in her eyes, the intelligence, the humanity. Argh. I feel fucking worse now.

As I head back down the stairs I spot the redhead in the exact same spot I left her. When she sees me her eyes light up and I'm just about ready to yell for everyone to get the hell out. But then I feel two hands shoving me.

I turn and see Uriah, and he looks mad.

"What the hell'd you do Tris huh?"

I'm about to open my mouth with a weak response but he cuts me off, "Why the fuck did you screw with her? Her mother's dead. Her dad's an asshole. Her brother is in College. She doesn't need you to add to her problems. People at school treat her like she doesn't exist, No one even talks to her they're all jerks!" He stops as realization and regret take place of the anger on his face, "In-including me. But you know what? I would never accept that dare, whether if it was for Tris or a random girl.

"Declining _this dare _would not be a pansycake move." Normally it's hard to take Uriah seriously when he uses that word but under the circumstances right now it isn't so hard.

"She's human. She has _feelings. _Put yourself in her shoes."

Then he walks away leaving me standing like an idiot. As I see the redhead walking up to me I get up on the nearest chair. "All right, party's over! Get the hell out!"

Protests fill the room but slowly they pool out. Before the redhead walks away she puts the signature hand phone up to her ear and mouths, 'Call me.'

Um, gonna be hard to do that if I don't have your number hun.

****PAGEBREAK****

After clearing all the rooms of couples making out, I begin ripping open presents, totally ignoring the entire mess. Hey, who cares? My dad gets back in 3 months, I got time.

I open a cheetah print package and see many objects. I pick up a bottle of summer breeze cologne and inspect the package that contains three bottles of breath freshener. The note on the cologne reads, _Not that you don't already smell amazing but here's something to get you into the summer spirit. Xoxo, Nita_

Ugh, Nita. We hook up one time and then she's obsessed with me. I'm making a bet that Zeke invited her. Ugh, that bastard.

The note on the breath freshener says, _'Something in handy for when we make out ;) -Nita' _

I gag.

I pick up the last box in all its glory. And of course, how did I not see this coming? Condoms. I pull the note off, _'Do I even have to explain these? ;) -Nita'_

I literally throw up inside my mouth And slide the box over to the other side of the table.

The next present is wrapped in black paper. There's a note at the top; _Um, hi Tobias! Not being chummy with you I didn't really know what to get you but I hope this will do! Thanks for inviting me, it's truly appreciated! Hope you like it! -Tris_

Guilt pinches at my stomach. I don't deserve this. But I rip the paper off anyways and see a painting. Flames are delicately painted and a quote lies over them, _'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. In the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.' _

Her signature is at the bottom, and even if it wasn't I would still be able to tell that it was her work. Don't ask me how.

After reading this quote I realize that accepting the dare wasn't brave, that was cowardice. Uriah was brave. He stood up for Tris.

Guilt, guilt, guilt. The thing I've felt a million times in the past hour courses through my veins. I will apologize to Tris, and I will be this person she thought I was for her. I will be brave. Actually brave.

I take a glance at the other presents and decide they can wait. I'm going to bed.

Once so reach my room I take a thumb tack and put it in the wall over my bed before hanging the canvas up. This is the only piece of artwork I have up and that includes posters and pictures. The Orange flames seem to stand out on the black walls.

Nodding with sastifaction I settle in to bed. A certain blue eyed artist clouding my dreams.

****PAGEBREAK****

After I finish breakfast and am about to start off to apologize to Tris, I realize an important detail. I have no idea where she lives.

Sighing I try to think of solutions. Then I remember something, Christina was talking to her last night and she followed her out the door. Maybe she knows some idea of where she could be.

I pull my phone out from my pocket and find her on my contacts list. Apparently it was crucial for every football player and every cheerleader to have each other's numbers. Though I haven't used more than half of them. Including Christina's.

After I hit the green call button I put it up to my ear and wait. It answers midway through the 3rd ring.

"What do you want?" I hear Christina's voice snap, "And before you say anything you were a _total _jerk to Tris."

"Yeah, I know. And that's why I need your help. I want to apologize, so I need to know where she lives. Can you help me?"

"Lemme ask you something pretty boy, if I even have this information, Why should I give it to you? How do I know you don't want to egg her house or stalk her?"

"Use your lying super power thing. See if I'm lying."

Silence.

"Christina please." I plead.

She sighs, "Okay so I followed her and saw her walk into this place called 'Prior's Pasta and Pizza.' You could try there?

"Thanks Christina. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah. Make things right! She's actually really cool!"

"All right, bye."

"See ya."

I hit the end call button and sigh. Time for operation 'Find Tris'

****PAGEBREAK****

Prior's Pasta and Pizza is only a small Italian cafe. People sit at the small round tables working or conversing with fellow companions if they have them.

I see a man, he has brownish gray hair and a strong jaw. Be wears an apron and a name tag that says 'Andrew' on it. But by the blue-gray eyes he has he is no doubt related to Tris. He stands at the cash register and seems to be ringing people up with to-go orders. Then a family of four enters and he seems to excuse himself from the conversation.

"Beatrice!" He calls out.

Tris's voice responds, "Yeah?" She seems to be in the back room behind where Andrew, or Mr. Prior is standing.

"Costumers! Get out here and off that stupid phone for a change."

This emerges from the yellow door. She also has an apron except unlike her dad's it's tied at her waste line. A black splatter paint t-shirt hangs loosely off her shoulders and I see dark blue shorts peeking out from the bottom of her apron. A pair of worn out black converse are on her feet and her hair is in a neat French braid.

Now that I think about it of all the times I've passed her in the hallways, the first time I ever talked to her, and even at the party, she was always wearing a French braid. It'd be kind of weird to see her in anything else but a French braid.

She rolls her eyes, "Dad I wasn't on my phone, Jesus. I was reading up on a new intricate kind of painting that I want to make for Tori on her birthday."

"I don't care young lady. And just for that eye roll you are working a double."

Her jaw drops, "But _dad! _Tori's taking me out later!"

He shrugs, "I don't care. Cancel. Now go, they're waiting for you." He gestures to the family.

She grumbles something and begins walking up to the general area I'm standing in, now's my chance. I can feel the heart beat in my toes, the sweat on my palms as I stuff them in my pockets. I look over to her dad and see him chatting with a customer who he seems to know.

I go and stand in front of her and block her path. She nearly runs into me.

"The hell?" She mutters. She looks up at me and her eyes widen in surprise, "Tobias? What are you doing here?"

Oh scratch the back of my neck, "I just... like I wanted to apologize for what I did. I thought what I was doing was brave but it wasnt, it was cowardice, because I couldn't stand up for you and tell the guys who gave me that dare no. I felt peer pressured. It would be been brave if I had told them no, truth is that painting doesn't fit me. It fits people like Uriah. Yeah, he defended you."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Uriah? Really?"

"Yeah. You guys are friends and I'd also like to be your friend. I'd like to get to know you, Tris because you seem nice and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But I understand if you don't forgive me yet. Or ever."

She sighs, "I was mad and humiliated. I shouldn't have run out. But you know what?" She throws her arms out in an 'I don't care' gesture. "Dude, if you want to be my friend then that's your problem but I mean sure." She smiles a little.

I nod and we're probably standing there for 30 seconds in awkward silence.

"I need to go take this order." She breaks it.

"Okay, but let me have your number." I request.

She furrows her eyebrows, and I wonder if she was actually forgiving me completely or getting there and if I went too far with asking for her number.

"Okay." She decides and grabs a Sharpie off of the table before grabbing my arm. Her touch is warm and soothing. She writes her number (or at least I hope it's her number) on it and puts the sharpie back.

"I'll see you later, I guess..." I say awkwardly not knowing how I should end this conversation.

She nods and goes to the table, and I stand there for about 5 seconds, before I exit the shop.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! It was fun to write. Some of you may have wanted Tris to make him feel more guilt and stuff but Tris, to me, has always seen the best in people. And well the reason why she forgave him so easily will be revealed next chapter.**

**Can I maybe get to 25 reviews?**

**Much love, Kiki.**


	3. The Wu's

**Hello All! How are you! This is so late I know, I know. But my mother took my kindle (which is what I write on) away this entire week and I've been having some writer's block. Apologies that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Anyway I'll keep it short and get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**TRIS**

**A couple days later...**

I take a giant lick out of my vanilla cone and turn to Tori.

The sunlight peeking through the trees interferes with my vision so I have to squint to get a good look at her. Adjusting herself on the park bench, she turns and locks eyes with me. "How are you really Tris?"

I shrug as nonchalantly as I can, "Good."

"Dont lie to me. Don't even try. How are things with that bastard?" Bastard, is key word for my dad.

"Look Tor. I'm not in the mood to talk about this. You know. You know that he makes me work extra shifts while he sits in his ass. You know at night I have to lock up because he just _leaves,_ and goes to the bar. Stop asking when you _know._

"Yes, I do know. I know that you're too young to be going through any of this. I know that we can sue him and adopt you."

"No. We can't. Everything he's doing is legal. It's legal for him to go to the bar because he's of age. It's legal for him to make me work extra, because technically I work for him."

She raises both eyebrows, "Is it legal for him to pay you almost nothing? None of the profits that you deserve from working your butt off? I don't think so."

I grit my teeth. I should be agreeing with her. I don't want to live with him. But a part of me still cares about him and I can't just leave him there alone. He'd go bankrupt. His business would fail. He'd be the laughing stock of Chicago.

Tori sighs, "Look Tris. I know that you care about him somehow, and I know you don't want to ask for help, but you can't live your life in fear of him. He can't be on your back all the time with you not defending yourself at all." Then, very softly she asks, "What would Natalie do?"

Before I can respond I hear laughing to my right. I look and see Tobias and his friends. Headed our way.

I curse, and Tori looks in that direction. "Is that... Tobias?"

I raise both eyebrows, "Tobias takes art?" I ask, not being able to imagine him sitting in the classroom, drawing something.

"Yeah, he's surprisingly talented. And hey, why are you looking so scared? You went to his party."

"But didn't exactly have the best time."

I set my ice cream cone beside me and reach back to pull my hood up but of course, he _has _to see me.

"Tris?"

I look his way and put on the biggest fake smile I can and wave at him like I didn't even notice him.

He turns around and says something to his friends and begins to jog over here._ Great._ While it's only been a couple days since he apologized to me, he hasn't made any attempt to call me, which either means he forgot, or never intended to in the first place. I shouldn't be too hurt, but I am. Maybe because of the fact that I wanted a friend, or maybe because his apology seemed so genuine.

"Well..." Tori says as he's half way over to our bench, "I'm gonna go see if Bud needs any help with the kids..." Before I can argue, Tori is scurrying away in the direction of her husband and twins.

"Um... Hi Tris." Tobias says, approaching me. He looks after Tori, "Was that Mrs. Wu?"

"Um yeah. She's my God mother so..."

He grins a little, "You must be the teacher's pet then?"

I laugh a little, "Something like that."

"Hey sorry I haven't called. I've been busy with football practice. Last Summer we hardly even practiced and coach bit our ass. Hey, but maybe we can hang out... like tomorrow? At your restaurant maybe."

The last thing I want to do is be _there_. But that's really the only place I can hang out, since I'm working all day while my dad caters this party.

I give him a small smile, "Sure. Why not?"

He opens his mouth to say something else when we're interrupted by a voice, "Trissy!" Running up to me is one half of the Wu twins, Zachary. "Trissy, Elena wants you to-" he breaks off mid-sentence when he sees Tobias, and I mentally face palm, knowing what's coming next.

"Hi." Tobias says to him.

"Y-you're Tobias Eaton."

Before Tobias can respond he goes on, "You're the quarterback for the Dauntless Warriors! I always go to their games! I've memorized all your plays!"

I don't know what most 6 year old boys get star struck about, but for Zachary, it's when he meets the quarterback of his favorite high school team.

It's obvious Tobias has no idea how to respond to him, and from my point of view it's slightly amusing. But I have to remind myself to contain my laughter as I tell Tobias, "He's just a really big fan."

Tobias nods and crouches down to his eye level. "Do you have anything I can sign?" He asks awkwardly, obviously not used to getting the celebrity treatment from anyone but many of the girls at our school.

Zachary nods eagerly, and lifts his hair off of his forehead, implying that he wants him to sign his forehead.

I hand Tobias a sharpie from my back pocket. He takes it and carefully signs his forehead.

"I want to be just like you someday." Zachary tells him as he finishes up.

Tobias looks caught off guard, "Really?"

Zachary nods and then his face lights up like he just got the most brilliant idea, "Why don't you teach me some stuff?!" He asks eagerly.

Tobias shrugs, "Alright." He says, then turns to me. "Hey Tris, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod a little and watch as Zachary tugs him to the football field.

* * *

**So... next up Tris and Tobias hang out! If you're confused about the Wu's I'll explain. Tori is Tris's godmother and is married to Bud. They have two children, who are twins: Zachary and Elena. Also Tris doesn't have the best situation at home as you can see and same goes for Tobias, which you Wil see once we reach the indepths of his character in the later chapters. I'm seeing into the woods today! Has anybody seen it? Is it good?**

**QOTC: Who's excited for Insurgent! **

**AOTC: ME!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Kiki**


	4. Dorky Dancing

**Yay! No hiatus! Are ya happy? Im happy. So obvi I can't take all the cred for this chapter bc it would've taken it like 5 years to be up just the first half, and some stuff in the second half bc Four's Booty Call (aka my savior) like gave me an awesome idea that you'll see in the second half. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't frigging own Divergent. Deal with it.**

**TRIS**

It's currently late night. Tobias didn't stop by at all today like he told me he would. False, sugar coated promises. The story of my fucking life. Our last customer justeft, I bid him farewell and thank him for eating at our restaurant. I grab the keys from the a loop on my belt and swing them around my finger, walking up to the door, prepared to lock up. Dad should have been back from his catering gig an hour ago, probably went to the bar.

I peer outside to see it's pouring down rain. All of a sudden a man jogs from around the corner in the rain, towards our restaurant. He has a hood on and is swinging a pocket knife in his hand. Shit. I'm gonna die.

I was told what to do in situations like these. I quickly lock the door and get out of view from the glass window and sit against the wall. My heart hammers against my chest. I screw my eyes shut willing myself to disappear.

I just want my daddy. My real dad, not Andrew. The guy who works my but off, dismisses my dreams, and yells at me. I want the guy who would read me bedtime stories, take me and Caleb to the zoo every weekend, give my mother a peck on the lips every morning.

I hear banging on the door. Yes, this is the end of me. I wonder if my dad will miss me or even feel guilty for letting me die here. But then I hear a familiar voice, "Tris?"

My eyes snap open and I look around the wall to see none other than Tobias standing in front of the door. Tears of relief threaten to fall out of my eyes as I stand up and unlock the door.

"Hi Tris, what was that all abou-"

"You fucking scared me Tobias! Do you know how much of a murderer you looked like with your pocket knife and your hood up walking around at 11:30 in the rain?!"

He looks taken aback, "Well sorry for wanting to drop by." He mutters.

I sigh and lean against the wall, dragging my hand across my face, "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. That just scared the daylights out of me."

"Yeah... can I come in? It's kind of raining outside."

I abruptly get off the wall and usher him inside locking the door behind him, I feel really bad now.

"Sorry if I'm soaking the place. Do you by any chance have a towel?"

"That I do." I grab him a towel on a changer near by and her begins to dry himself.

"I have a proposition for you." He states as he finishes drying.

"And that is?"

"Well, my asshole friend named Peter lives in Woodrow. You know the rich people neighborhood? The perks of having him as a friend is that he lives there and it has a mini golf course. He invited me and said I could bring a friend. Zeke hates mini golf and I don't really have any other close friends so do you want to come?"

I shrug, not wanting to meet anyone but it's nice of Tobias to try. "Um... sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. But isn't Woodrow like 1 hour away?"

He nods, "Yeah. He and his friends don't go to our school."

Relief floods through me. Good. No one who could know me.

"Well... thanks for inviting me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Unless you need any help cleaning up...?"

I am about to politely decline, but then I realize it has been a hell of a day. And there was that incident with the ketchup. I really could use the help.

I give him a small smile, "Yes. That would be nice."

* * *

Tobias and I are wiping the stainless steel countertops, soaking up the awkward silence when he throws his sponge at the old dinged up radio, hitting the on button.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle a bit.

He doesn't respond just goes up to the radio and adjusts the volume and I recognize the song almost immediately. It seems Tobias does too because he begins shaking his hips and dancing like a dork.

_We get it almost every night, when that moon is big and bright_

He does an awkward turn and nearly falls on his ass causing me to burst out laughing. But nonetheless he keeps dancing like a total idiot and _dang_ Iwish I had my phone so I could totally video tape this.

_Dancin' in the moonlight, everybody's feelin' warm and bright_

He dances his way up to me and extends a hand.

"No." I tell him through my laughter.

"C'mon, you know you want to." He gives me a cheeky wink.

"I can't dance!" I tell him as serious as I can be because I have a wide smile on my face and I'm pretty sure my cheeks are bright red.

"Neither can I but I'm still doing it." He points out.

I don't respond.

"C'mon! Get your groove on."

I sigh, "Fine." I giggle a bit as I take his hand.

We continue to dance like a cheesey (very cheesey) couple.

There's this one point when Tobias trips over a broom and lands on top of me, but his arms are on the floor supporting himself so he doesn't put his full weight on me.

We're breathing the same air and I'm sure he can feel my electric pulse between our chests. I can feel his.

"Sorry." He breathes.

"No, y-you're, you're fine. Honest."

My face is probably bright red and I can feel the heat from it in my ears. I don't know why. I am not attracted to Tobias. He's good looking and everything... just... well I've never been involved in a relationship, ever, no boy has caught my attention. Surely Tobias cannot be that special.

I clear my throat awkwardly and he gets off of me and I stand up, brushing myself off. The song has ended by now and the radio seems to have broken so it's just us staring at each other while some static noise is in the background. I give him a tight, close-lipped smile. "I'll walk you out."

The rain seems to have stopped when we reach the door, he turns to me and says "I had fun today."

"Thanks... uh, me too."

"You sure you can clean the rest by yourself?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

He nods, "Goodbye Tris."

"See ya Four."

He walks out and I sigh and lean against the wall, muscles relaxing.

And as I clean in silence for the next half and hour, the only thing going through my mind are the previous events of our time together.

Tobias Eaton, I have a feeling your going to make my life hella confusing.

* * *

**So there ya have it. That song was Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader which was the song idea from Four's Booty Call. Great song! So yes the cutesie dance scene was her idea but of course me being the devil I am had to add the awkward falling part and the 'Tris thinks she's gonna get murdered' part. Yeah. Anyways who's excited for Insurgent. For all you haters who are bringing down the vibe do it silently because some of us are excited like me. And tbh it's really annoying when people do that, like no go fuck yourself. You don't have to be excited about it but us dedicated fans are so don't kill the mood. I love these interviews and I loved the Sheo Live stream, like Shai and Theo are my babies and I ship them so hard and I just... argh! So yeah! I think I'm gonna see it on the 20th but maybe the 19th. So excited! Ah!**


	5. Peter

**Hi lovelies how are you? Don't kill me for it being a million, bazillion years I'm sorry! I read the Lunar Chronicles and fell completely in love, developed a crush, lost 2 billion instagram followers, and have been trudging through tests and assignments at school! Basically the regs. Anyway hope you enjoy Chapter 5! Sorry it's kinda short!**

**TOBIAS**

Mini golfing day. I at least have these days every couple months with Peter and I know my dad would kill me for declining since he wants a good relationship with Mr. Hayes, for business reasons. When he found out he had a son around my age he was ecstatic and set up a play date with 7 year old me and 5 year old Peter. I hated him instantly. He broke my Nintendo, destroyed all my coloring books, and ate all my crayons. But one thing I knew was that he was a smart 5 year old, if I told on him he would've blamed it on me instantly making my dad's chances of working with his dad's company destroyed. Who would my dad blame it on? The boy with the broken Nintendo, no more Lighting McQueen to color, and saliva covered crayons. So now for that reason I'm forced to hangout with him and deal with his obnoxious friends, and his half sister Alison who doesn't know the meaning of personal space when it comes to me.

I stop in front of Prior's Pasta and Pizza who (thankfully) are closed on Sundays as Tris told me over text last night. I knock on the glass door about 4 times and wait for a few seconds until Tris swings it open. Her hair, in her signature french braid shines in the sunlight. She has a dark grey shirt on that says 'EDM' in purple letters. Short athletic shorts are wrapped around her thighs and she wears neon Nike shoes. She gives me a half smile, her blue eyes glimmering. "Let's go."

* * *

Woodrow is at least 30 miles from Prior's Pasta and Pizza so it's a very long and awkward drive the first 15 minutes. Tris has one earbud in, staring out the window at the fields and trees until I break the silence. "What are you listening to?"

She turns to me, the corners up her mouth turn up. "Tiesto."

I raise both eyebrows, "Song?"

Her small smile turns into a grin, "The Feeling."

"Ooh. That's a good one. My favorite has to be Wasted though."

She furrows her eyebrows, "I like Written in Reverse. But my all time favorite is A Town Called Paradise." She holds up an earbud, "wanna listen?"

I stick it in my ear and get caught up in the music.

_Well it's not that kind of love, it's and arrow through my heart. You're the one I'm dreaming of, yes you're the one I'm dreaming of. _

And that's how the rest of the ride goes, listening to Tris's music. And that's when I realize that not only is Tris nice and funny, she's actually really cool. A glance at her from the corner of my eye and we meet eyes and grin at each other. Bravely, and daringly, I take her tiny hand and lace it with mine before looking out the window casually. The best part is, that she doesn't pull away.

* * *

We approach the large mansion that's even bigger than mine, during some process of getting out of the car she released my hand, leaving it cold. I stuff it in my pocket as if it holds evidence of something I don't want her to see. I press down on the large square door bell and pray that Alison is not home. But my prayers are not answered as I hear an obnoxious shrill voice yelling, "I'll get it Peter!" I cringe and hope that there's someone else who could beat her to the door but it's not like Peter gives a crap and the maids certainly don't want a battle with the 15 year old diva.

The door swings open and Alison stands there, a large, lipstick-y grin covering her freckled face. She has on a pink fluffy robe and her (totally fake) blonde hair has rollers in them. Her green eyes sparkle with happiness... then she sees Tris who looks like she's trying her hardest to not to laugh. Maybe I would be doing the same thing if I hadn't met her before and come to the realization that there is nothing funny about Alison Hayes. After glaring at Tris for a good 30 seconds Alison turns her attention back to me and he smile grows again. "Toby! I've missed you! I'm sorry about how I look but I was putting on my makeup and I heard the doorbell ring so I just had to see you!"

Then of course, she hugs me. He face presses into my chest and I remember that she too, can ruin my father's friendship with Mr. Hayes, so I awkwardly put one hand around her back and look over my shoulder at Tris who seems to be dying of laughter. She meets eyes with me when she recovers, but just begins laughing even more.

'It's not funny.' I mouth at her.

'Yes it is.' She mouths back.

"Alison, let go of him." A calm, deep voice says.

Alison huffs as she pulls away and I inhale, happy to breathe again.

"Tobias." Peter nods at me.

"Peter."

Then he sees Tris. "Hello. I don't beleven we've ever met before." He walks out of his house towards her, "what's your name?"

Tris crosses her arms and shifts uncomfortably beneath his gaze, "Tris."

He smiles at her, "Well, nice to meet you Tris. Welcome to Woodrow. How do you know Four?"

Her mouth presses into a thin line and she looks at me. I can practically read her eyes. _This guy is weird. _"School." I answer for her, and peek behind him to see that Alison is gone.

"I was asking the lady." He tells me, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah. What he said. School." Tris stares him down.

Peter smiles at us, "Why don't we go inside, have something to eat before the rest of my friends get here?"

"Okay, sounds good." I tell him.

"And you Tris?" He looks at her, his malicious green eyes sparkling.

"Sure."

He walks into the house and Tris gives me one more stare before following him in. I see Alison walking down the stares smiling at me.

_This is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

**So yeah... Mini golf scene will be next Saturday probably! I couldn't update yesterday because I was busy but yeah! Alison is an OC I came up with on the dot. I can't wait to experiment with her in fun ways though! I'll probably have the next chapter of The Rebel Training Camp up in a couple hours. For those of you wonder who Tiesto is he's a sick DJ. I have almost his entire album on my phone. My favorite song is definitely Wasted. See you guys later! Follow me on instagram: tobi4seat0n.**


	6. Felix

**Hey guess who? Yeah! I'm alive yay! I'm now updating this story every Friday and Sunday and if you would like to see my full new schedule, click on my profile. Sorry about the short chapter babes, I promise Sunday's will be longer. Nonetheless, enjoy!**

* * *

**TRIS**

It's official. I hate mini golfing. I'm not sure if my hate is biased because of the horrible people I'm with but if Tobias ever asks me to come to this awful place again I might just smack him. We're finally done and I order a soft serve strawberry ice cream to ease my brain.

"You alright?" I turn my head to see Tobias approaching me at the counter as I wait for my ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm cool. As much as it sucked it was fun kicking Peter's ass. And yours for that matter." I give him a teasing grin.

"But you didn't exactly look happy..." He points out.

"How can you be with all those...people? They're such jerks!" I exclaim, feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"Easy there tiger, or should I say kitten." He chuckles. Maybe I should just smack him right now.

I roll my eyes and then spot Drew, one of Peter's friends making kissing faces at me and Tobias. I give him the finger, strongly fed up with him and mock surprise appears on his face as he puts a hand on his heart as if I've hurt him oh, so badly.

"Here you are miss." The waiter who I ordered my ice cream from places it in front of me. He has tan skin, sandy blonde hair and pretty green eyes. He winks at me before turning away, and I just pray he didn't see my face become pink. Tobias, I notice scowls. "Come on, we should be heading back Tris." With that he gets out of his chair and walks over to Peter.

I'm about to get up to follow when I hear the cute waiter call out to me, "Wait."

I turn around and see him slide two cards across the counter. "What are these?" I ask him.

"The first one's a card so that you can come back for free next time, but it's only for one person so don't bring some other guy. And the second one's my number... in case you wanna hangout." He says getting a little shy at the end.

I give him a smile, "I will put these to great use. But if you don't mind me asking... what's your name?"

He chuckles, "I'm Felix."

"Nice to meet you Felix, I'm Tris."

"Very lovely to meet you Tris. Hopefully I see you soon?"

I grin, "You definitely will."

I walk across the grass ready to get my things when I see Molly Atwood approach me. She's another one of Peter's terrible friends. "So... you and the cute waiter guy?"

"We were just talking."

"Looked like flirting to me. I guess that means you wouldn't mind if I go for Tobias, would you?" Molly's not what you would call pretty, she's what guys would call hot. She has big boobs, big butt and is obviously experienced in the sex department.

"You'll have to go through Alison." I tell her, ignoring the squeamish feeling my stomach gets imagining her and Tobias together.

She rolls her eyes, "Not a problem. That freak has never been a threat to me. See ya Tris." She scurries off in the direction of Tobias.

* * *

The silence in Tobias's car is beginning to grow awkward. I decide to break it. "Did Molly make a move on you?"

"Did you send her in my direction?" He turns to me.

"Maybe."

"Tris, I understand that you have your waiter now but that doesn't mean I need anyone."

"Me and Felix aren't together. Did he ask me out? Kind of, but it doesn't mean I'm going to go out with him. We can just be friends." I tell him sharply.

"So you're saying you weren't into him whatsoever?"

"I'm not saying that! I'm saying it's none of your business! Jesus!"

"Whatever Tris."

"God, what is your problem?"

He sighs, "nothing."

By the time we get to the cafe it's about 6:00. I open the door. "Bye, Tobias."

He doesn't say anything, just drives away. It's right then and there I realize I did something terrible. I forgot to lock the door of the cafe. I practically race inside and nearly cry at the sight of all the chairs strewn everywhere, and a couple of tables Knocked over. I run over to the register and my fears are proven to be true. We've been robbed.

* * *

**So yeah! Follow me on Instagram and get me to 800. It's tobi4seat0n. Bai.**


	7. Reyes Therapy Office

**Hi lovely people! I promised a chapter and here it is! I'm introducing THREE NEW CHARACTERS! (Not OC's). And my ass hurts from sitting on the ground near my charger because the only writing device I have is my tablet. I wish I had a laptop! Anyway, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. #sorrynotsorry **

**TRIS**

I cautiously creep down the stairs, peeking my head out of the wall. Dad is conversing with a policeman, though I can't make out what they're saying. I walk up to them and their conversation ceases. "Is everything going to be alright?" I ask mainly the officer.

"It's none of your concern," dad's cold voice cuts in whatever the officer was about to say. "At least it wasn't last afternoon when you so _carelessly left the cafe unlocked._"

"Andrew she's a teenager, and with all due respect we are all human here and we all make mistakes." As the officer looks down at his notepad I notice my father roll his eyes and make a mocking face. "But to answer your question Beatrice we traced some finger prints on the register, but your security cameras were spray painted so we weren't able to see who the criminals were. But we'll take the prints back to the station and let you know when we have our results. But in the mean time here are some job pamphlets to pay the rent and utilities. Good luck."

My dad thanks him and then roughly shoves the pamphlets into my hands. "You started this mess and now you are to fix it." He hisses in my ear, then marches off.

* * *

"Hello?" I quietly knock on the glass door, according to the poster with the times on the front they should be closed but I saw the lights on. A middle aged woman with light brown skin and a a scar going from her lip to her eyebrow opens walks up to the door and opens it. "Can I help you?" She asks sweetly. "Um, yes I was looking for jobs available and came across this place, it specifically said you were looking for a new secretary to help you out. I think I might just be the girl for the job."

"And who just might you be, 'girl for the job'?" She folds her arms.

"I'm Tris, I'm very time efficient, organized, patient, and I work well with people." I honestly inform her.

A smile plays on her lips, "Follow me, Tris." I walk inside the place, my feet echoing on the hard wood floors. It smells heavily of green tea, and I hear water flowing. I turn my head and see a massive fish tank that has a waterfall going into it. There are several plants everywhere and nature paintings. The furniture is green and brown and I just want to pass out on one of the sofa chairs.

She leads me into a little room and opens a metal drawer and takes a packet out of it. "You have enough time to go through some paperwork?" She asks with a nervous smile.

* * *

"Just sign on the dotted line and you're done." She tells me. I do as she says and then hand her the packet. She opens a different drawer and puts it in, I see a few other packets in there as well. Johanna brushes her hands against her jeans and sighs, "Beatrice Prior, welcome to Reyes Therapy Office. Can I treat you to coffee?"

"I'm not going to say no to that." I chuckle, "Lead the way."

We end up walking a few blocks down to a small urban coffee shop. When we get there a girl with pink hair, piercings and several tattoos everywhere waves at Johanna. "Sup, Johanna. Who's your friend?"

"Lynn, this is Tris. Tris meet Lynn Keshker."

"Nice to meet you." I shake her hand, her grip is firm and strong like the rest of her body as you can see wiry muscles bulging from her arms. Lynn is... definitely intimidating.

"Tris here is the newest addition to our team." Johanna says with a proud smile. "She's my secretary."

"_Oh. _Cool, I work there part time as a physical therapist. On Fridays, Saturdays, and Mondays. So I guess I'll see you there tomorrow?"

I smile, "I guess you will. Do you work here when you're off?" I ask.

She nods, "Pretty sweet. My sister owns the place. Shauna! We have company!"

A girl who looks nothing like Lynn except maybe the face shape emerges from a door. She has curly red hair, that's too red to be real so I'm assuming that like her sister's it's dyed. She has large glasses and is in a red and black dress with heeled boots. She smiles widely, revealing a pair of dimples. "Johanna! Hi! Long time no see, huh?" She turns to me and recognition plays on her face. "I know you. You're that chick who dumped her drink on Tobias at his party!"

Lynn bursts out laughing, "You dumped your drink on Tobias?! At his own party?!" She pats me on the shoulder, "You sister, have just earned my friendship."

"Yeah... Lynn and Tobias don't have the best relationship." Shauna explains.

"Well neither did we, but that's in the past. But I think we're in a fight right now. But anyway how do you know him?" She looks a little to old to be in high school.

"I'm dating his best friend, Zeke. The three of us used to be inseparable when I went to Gallagher last year. But anyway, why don't you go sit with Johanna?" She gestures to the corner where Johanna must have wandered, now she sits there doing something on her phone. I smile at her before walking over to the table and sitting across from her.

She looks up, "You seem to have hit it off with the girls." She points out.

"Yeah. They're cool."

"They were in therapy with me during their parents divorce. Shauna was 11, Lynn was 9. I saw them for 5 years. They really grow on you. When Shauna opened this place she tried to buy the closest thing to the therapy office so she could see me. Sweet thing."

I smile, "So what kind of therapy gets done at Reyes Therapy Office?"

"Oh, all kinds. Physical, sexual, and basically any mental kinds for all ages and all problems. You'll get to meet the team tomorrow, they'll just adore you!"

Johanna and I talk business for about an hour more until we have to leave. I even surprise myself as I hug Lynn and Shauna on the way out. And as I'm walking home I can't help but think that maybe something good might come from this robbery.

* * *

**So yeah! Sorry there was no Tobias but I do have some special plans for him. Mwahahahaha. Next chapter on Friday! Bye bye lovelies!**


	8. I was on my period okay?

**Hello Lovely People of the World! Update time! Sorry about not updating my other stories. I have no legit excuse besides I forgot to. But I'm contemplating taking Simple Struggles off. Besides that life's been normal! Here's the new chapter with some sarcastic Tobias in it (just for you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. does.**

**T****OBIAS**

I've made a decision. I am a bitter teenage girl on her period who was so annoyed with Alison that I took it out on Tris. I wasn't rude to Tris because I was jealous, it was simply because I was on my period and my non-existent dog ate my tampons so I had to use toilet paper. Yeah, that's why. I was totally _not _jealous, that Felix the good looking dude managed to say a few sentences to Tris without her dumping some shitty alcoholic beverage on him before storming away. Pffff, please. I'm Tobias Eaton and I don't want anything I can't already have. I don't _want _Tris, _I'm totally cool with Tris Prior dating other people. Okay?! _

But I can't just blame my period. Tris deserves an apology. So I drive over to the cafe, a little embarrassed to tell her about my period situation. But I want her to have a better apology then my first one which was basically an I-don't-want-to-look-like-a-douche apology. This apology is going to be an I'm-sorry-my-fake-period-that-I'm-blaming-got-the-best-of-me apology.

I pull on the glass doors but they won't budge, they're locked. Then I notice the bright yellow sign that says 'Business Closed' on the front. _Tobias you're a fucking idiot. _I knock on the door and see Tris's dad walk out of the kitchen. _Screw you, life. _He sees me and furrows his eyebrows but continues walking to the door before pulling it open.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

I don't want him bashing on his daughter for _making friends _so I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "Why is business closed?"

"We were robbed." He says flatly.

"Oh, how are you making money?" I forget that this guy doesn't know me.

"Why do you care?" He counters.

"Oh... um... because I have a dog... and she needs walking... would you be interested...?" Warning: she eats tampons.

"If you really want to know, my daughter's working it off."

"You can't just make your kid do your work! That's insane-" He slams the door and I sigh before pulling out my phone and calling Tris. Voice-mail. Yay.

I check my watch and groan, I have somewhere I need to be.

* * *

On the way, my car breaks down on the side of the road. I get out, slamming the door and marching down the sidewalk. I know there's a gas station on the way but I'm going to be late so I'll get some on the way back.

I crash into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" A familiar feminine voice says. I look up.

"Mrs. Wu?"

She looks at me and recognition fills her gaze, "Tobias! It's been awhile! How are you? Drawing a lot these days?" Classic Mrs. Wu, trying to get us to work over Summer. Though I don't mind, art is fun.

"Can't say that I am. I've been chilling with your god daughter though."

She smiles, "So you're friends with Tris. How is she? I haven't spoken with her in awhile."

I sigh, "The cafe got robbed from."

She gasps, "How?"

Shrugging, I tell her "I'm not sure I just found out. Apparently Tris's douche bag of a dad is a making her work it off."

She frowns, "Oh no. Poor Tris. I'm glad she has you as a friend Tobias."

"I think we're in a fight."

She furrows her eyebrows, "What happened?"

_A teenage boy got his period. _"I don't want to talk about it."

She sighs, "I'm going to tell you something. Tris only opens up to people she has a good instinct about. She doesn't know it, but it's her unknown gift. I've seen it. There are people like me, who she didn't really chose. She's known me since she was out of the womb. But then there are people like you, she chose you. She let you be her friend. That's why she doesn't have very many of them, because people who try to talk to her sometimes get rejected so then people just leave her alone. Sometimes her gift is both a blessing and a curse, but part of me thinks you've opened up her shell Tobias. Whatever you two are fighting about isn't worth your friendship on the line, trust me."

* * *

I open the glass door, and cringe at the green tea smell. It used to be so peaceful but now I hate this place more than anything. I see a girl with her tips dyed green on crutches headed to the physical therapy section, a woman (presumably her mother) has a hand on her back and wears a proud smile as the girl (who can only be 11 or 12) giggles. Ah, happy families.

Today I actually have something to talk to my therapist about. A girl called Tris. I could've told her my dad placed me in therapy because he wanted to make it look like he was helping me, but I was to embarssed. What am I? Some needy freak looking for attention? I walk up to the desk, looking for the clipboard to sign myself in but I don't see it.

I then see the clipboard next to a computer. When did that get there. A tiny hand grabs the clipboard, and look up to see who the owner of the hand is. Johanna got a secretary I guess. She has glossy blonde hair, _just like Tris. _And is wearing a lose fitting purple shirt, _which is something that Tris would wear. _She looks up at me and and her grey blue resemble Tris's. _Gosh darn it you idiot, that's Tris! _

"Tobias?" She asks in a voice that could only be hers. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**See y'all on Sunday! **

**~Kiki**


	9. Daddy Problems

**This chapter is 2000 words not including the authors notes. And yes I took down Simple Struggles. It was a distraction from my other stories. No one really liked it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, but this really awesome lady (not sure if you've heard of her) named Veronica Roth does. **

**TRIS**

I'm actually getting the hang of my new job. At first I was scared, I've never experienced working for someone under my own will so I thought it'd be like the cafe. But as soon as I got the hang of things here, I realized I like doing what I want to do! A lot actually. I hear the door swing open and see a girl with green tips and dirty blonde hair walk in. She's on crutches but it seems the last thing on her mind because she's wearing a big smile as she races through the door in her crutches her olive cheeks glowing.

"I beat you mom! Again!" She calls out proudly behind her. A woman comes in, huffing and puffing so from the looks of it she didn't let her daughter win.

The lady smiles, "That you did sweetie. Wanna tell the lady your name?" She asks her daughter, gesturing to me. _Lady. _I have never been called that where it meant a good thing.

"Oh. Of course. Tris right?" The girl asks.

I am taken back, how did she know my name? "Yes... how did you know?"

She beams, "Johanna's my neighbor. She was over this morning for coffee and she mentioned a new secretary. You!"

I smile, "Right. And you're Keegan?" I ask remembering her name on the clipboard for physical therapy.

"Kee for short."

"I will sign you in. You can go ahead and head to Physical Therapy."

"Cool. Thanks, see ya Tris." She smiles and I notice a pair of even dimples on her cheeks.

Her mother strokes her hair, with a soft smile and they walk together to Physical therapy. I hear the door open but I'm to caught up in trying to find the clipboard to look up and see who it is. I don't distinctly remember who's name was on the clipboard then either.

Where is that goddamned thing?! I finally find it, and grab it but sense a presence above me so I look up, and find myself staring into those familiar blue orbs, filled with the same shock that I feel. "Tobias?" I ask, utterly confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

I try to shake off the shock of Tobias being in therapy. He doesn't seem like the therapy kind of guy unless someone forces him. When I first questioned his presence he opened his mouth and closed it, like a fish. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Soon Johanna came out interrupting our session of silence and escorted him to the back. He's doing one on one with Johanna? That's kind of a big deal.

The therapy office is about to close and Johanna said I can leave 15 minutes before they do, but I stick around waiting for Tobias to get out, I deserve at least a small explanation. I realize now that I barely know him. All I have to make of him are the rumors that go around school. I remember seeing him walk down the hallway, his arm around a new girl everyday, his black varsity jacket wrapped around him, showing off his muscles. I thought he was handsome, like every other girl did (maybe some guys too) but I never liked him at all. I thought, 'that's your typical man whore who just plays football to pick up girls and happens to be good at it.' I never expected that I would utter a single word to him in all of my high school years. Maybe I would say "Excuse me" if he was making out with some cheerleader against my locker. Maybe he would ask me to get out of his chair in class. I never expected I would go mini golfing, or have a dance party with him. I never expected to be waiting in a therapy office of all places for him.

My thoughts are cut of when I hear Johanna's voice, "I know you don't like it here. But it's what Evelyn wanted for you. If you would just open up, and tell me about your dad I could help-"

"No. And don't tell me what my mother wanted. You may have been her friend but that was a long time ago. She's changed. She walked out on me. She didn't care at all about me. What she wanted doesn't matter to me." His voice sounds hoarse. _Is he crying? _

"Then why are you still here?"

Johanna is rewarded with silence and Tobias marches out from behind the corner. He meets my eyes with his wide ones. "T-Tris."

I take a deep breath, "We need to talk."

* * *

I decide to take him to the coffee shop. Partly because we need a quiet place to talk but it would be fun to see Shauna and Lynn again. Lynn was working in physical therapy for the first couple hours but then Shauna called saying that it was rush hour and she really needed her so Lynn left, and Johanna let her off for the rest of the day.

As soon as we reach the front of the front of the shop Tobias groans, "Not this place."

"It's the only quiet place we have to talk. Come on."

A young boy who could only be 12 or 13 sits on the front counter swinging his legs back and forth, looking bored out of his mind. He sees Tobias and his face lights up, "Big T!"

Tobias grins, all depressing thoughts of being here gone and he high fives the boy, "What's goin' on little H?"

He rolls his eyes, "Big S is baby-sitting me. My parents are out of town for their anniversary in Hawaii so I have to be here _all day._" He sees me then eyes me curiously, "who are you?" He asks me.

"I'm Tris." I say awkwardly.

"You're not like the girls Tobias usually hangs out with. What a relief. Like at our Christmas party last year Tobias took one of them in the storage closet and they didn't come out for a long time, we heard strange moaning noises in there too. And this other time-"

"Okay little H, that's enough." Tobias awkwardly laughs and his cheeks are pink as he glances nervously at me. Why would he be embarrassed about being a man whore? It's not like I didn't know. The whole school did. Even the teachers!

I change the subject, "Why didn't you wanna come in?"

Tobias looks relieved to talk about something else, "Oh because of-"

All of a sudden Lynn marches through the door, "Tobias fucking Eaton, what the hell are you doing in this coffee shop?"

"That." Tobias finishes his sentence and the young boy whispers to me, "It's about to get ugly in here. I'm Hector by the way."

Lynn gapes at me, "Did _you _bring him here? After all we've been through! Are you even my friend?"

Tobias angrily looks at me. "You talk to her?!" He snarls.

"I thought you hated him!" Lynn yells at me.

"Oh, so now you're gossiping about me?" Tobias accuses.

I answer all of their questions at once, "Yes, yes, no, and no." I sigh, "Can't I be both of your friends?" In response they both scowl at each other. Oohh-kay then.

"Look you both are awesome and I don't want to have to choose or lose either of you. Can't you just be subtle around each other?" I plead.

"Okay, fine." They both say in unison.

Then Shauna comes out of the kitchen, "Oh look, Tobias! I was wondering what all the shouting was about." Shauna tells Lynn. She smiles at us, "Lemme get you guys a table." We leave but not before Tobias coughs "Psycho" at Lynn and she coughs "Idiot" at him.

* * *

At our table I ask Tobias, "Why do you and Lynn hate each other?"

He sighs, "We've always been that way. Ever since we were tots. She broke my toys, I stole her food. When we became kids she smashed my game console against the wall and I still stole her food. During our tween stage she pulled pranks on me and I replaced her hair spray with actual spray paint that totally fucked up her hair for a couple weeks. And the most recent prank we did to each other was when I filled her punching bags with glitter, and she put ants in my shoes. At least mine was harmless."

"I- uh, wow." I then remember the real reason that we're here. "Tobias, why were you in one on one with Johanna?"

He scratches his head, "Yeah... that." He takes a deep breath and I know he's about to tell a big story.

"When I was younger my mom was my best friend. I know it sounds kind of pathetic but she was. My dad was never there for me. My mom, one day called him out on it. She said I deserved to have a dad. He slapped her. He told her that I should be tough. That love makes people weak. He told her that's why he didn't love her. My mom kept standing up for me and her, she told me that courage is something no one can take away from you and then I started standing up for myself. He started hitting both of us and yelling horrible things at us. One day my mom, my rock, she got up and left. I found a note on my night stand the morning she left, and it said that she was sorry, but I shouldn't ever lose hope. Because she would come and find me. It also said Johanna would take care of me. I didn't understand until a woman came to pick me up for a therapy session one day. My mom wanted me to tell her about my dad. I was too embarrassed. I lost hope and my dad just started disappearing for business trips and such. Soon my mom reappeared, she told me she understood why I hated her. But said she'd always be in apartment 4 in the 3 oaks apartment complex on the other side of town if I needed her. I ran away. And as much as I hate my mom the reason I keep going to therapy is because a part of her lives with Johanna, I miss that part."

I feel a lone tear creep down my cheek. I started tearing up. My accusations about him were wrong. Not only that but I realize how similar we are. Two people, pretending our crappy lives don't exist. I hiccup, "You know. I'd give her a chance. She was your best friend. Maybe she had a good reason for leaving you."

He scoffs, "Fat chance."

"I'm serious. You have her back. She's waiting for you. Do you think she would tell you where she was if she didn't care about you?"

He pulls a hand through his hair, "You know Tris. For someone who barely has a family you seem to know an awful lot about one. Your dad is an ass, what about your mom? Is she a drug dealer?" His voice is cold and sarcastic.

I gasp and tears fill my eyes, "She's _dead. _I just wanted you to make amends with your mom while you still have one."

Regret fills his expression, but I'm already getting up to leave. Shauna approaches our table and sees me getting up, "Leaving so soon, Tris?" She asks worriedly.

"I'm sorry," I tell her my voice shaking as more tears come. "Something came up. Here." I hand her a 20 dollar bill and grab my coffee before rushing out the door.

* * *

**Are you tired of the fighting? Eh. Next chapter should be up soon! See ya!**

**~Kiki**


	10. Goodbye Family

**Hey! What's up guys? Sorry it's been forever but I've been busy as hell. Anyway I think most of you will enjoy this and if you don't... then sorry. I tried. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**TRIS**

_Dear Tris, _

_I know this is something you would've liked to hear in person. But unfortunately we're too busy and I thought text message was a crappy way of letting you know that... we're moving. I'm sorry I know how badly you love our family but Bud's opening up a new tattoo shop in Peoria since the old one went up for lease. It's only a couple hours away. Besides my brother and his boyfriend live there and it'd be nice to be near him again. If you're interested in saying goodbye come by the house on our moving day which is one week from now. The kids would really like to see you before we go, they don't want to leave. _

_I love you,_

_Tori_

I slam my head on the keyboard after reading the email for the fifth time. Tori can't just leave me! I know my reasons are selfish but she's the only part of my mom I have left. I need her. When I was little she would sing me to sleep. When I was 12 and grounded she snuck me out one night to take me to an art gallery. When I entered high school she made sure I was in her class every year. She let me eat lunch I'm her classroom and let me stay after school to work on homework instead of going home. Tori, Bud, Zachary, and Elena are my family!

I feel tears coming, I can't help it. The only person who ever cared about me through thick and thin is leaving me. Everyone leaves me in some way or another. My mom died. My dad became a first class jerk. My brother went to college. Now Tori's moving.

In one swift moment I swipe all the items off my desk. _Everyone gets taken from me. _I kick my creamy yellow wall leaving a shoe imprint. _No one will ever love me. _I bang my head against my mirror, looking at my red face, splotchy with tears. _I'm going to be alone._ My tantrum is interrupted by my phone ringing. It's Tobias. I've been avoiding his calls ever since the coffee shop incident 2 days ago but I need to talk to someone.

I hit the green button and bring it up to my ear. "Hello?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Tris?" His deep voice rumbles through the other end.

"What?" I begin sobbing forcefully.

"I'm coming over." Is all he says.

* * *

When I open the door for him the first thing he does is envelope me in his strong arms. I don't care, it feels so good to hug someone. He smells like sweat and detergent combined and I love it. I sob into his shirt, getting it wet but he doesn't seem to mind.

" Do want to talk about it?" He whispers into my hair.

I shake my head vigorously.

He pulls out one of the cafe chairs, and gestures for me to sit down, I do and he sits down next to me. He swings his arm around me and we sit there for awhile until he breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry. For ya know, saying that about your mom. Uriah told me about her once I just didn't remember it at the time. Even if I didn't know I still shouldn't have said that. I kind of like-"

I laugh through my tears, "Tobias, it's okay. I shouldn't have stormed out anyway. I saw how sorry you looked. We're good. And considering I wet your shirt we're also even."

He cracks a smile and I begin to talk again, "She had a stroke, when I was 4. I don't even remember her, I didn't even know her. Sometimes I think I love the idea of her more than her, herself. But Tori- Ms. Wu said she was an amazing person. She touched the lives of everyone she met. I remember all the people at her funeral, giving me pitiful looks. I didn't want sympathy. I wanted someone to love me. I thought that was my dad and that we'd get through it together, but suddenly all of the memories of him from being that guy with the happy smile became being the guy with the angry scowl. Caleb, my brother, ignored it, and me. He put his thoughts into his studies instead of the family. He's at Harvard right now. Tori was the only person I had. And now... now... she's just moving. Away from here. Away from me. That's why I was crying."

He sighs, "Tris. If you really care about Tori I think you'll find you don't need to be close to be with you. If you really care about her you'll find other ways. Skyping, calling, texting, emailing, letters, visiting. There are so many ways you can still be with her, but it's most important that she's with you in here." He touches my heart. "Same goes for your mom. You say you didn't know her but I bet there are pictures, stories. I bet she loved you. I took your advice actually. I visited my mom this weekend. I'm moving in with her."

Jealousy swirls up inside me, he has someone now. He has a mom. Something that I'll never get again. I manage to push it aside and think about how shitty his life was and feel happy for him. I smile, "That's great. What does your dad say?"

"My mom talked to him and he let me go. Without saying goodbye. Now that I think about it there's nothing I would have wanted to say. My mom and I are still a work in progress, though. She said she didn't want me to go with her because it was going to be a dangerous lifestyle, which it was. She wanted me to turn Marcus in, but then what? I would get put in the foster care system. No way. We still have some disagreements, so to speak but I'm really glad I'm moving in with her."

"That's great. But I have a question... where are you staying in the meanwhile?"

"At a hotel. Hey, you wanna come over there? I ordered pizza and it should be getting there soon."

I grin, "Sounds cool."

* * *

We arrive at his hotel room after stopping at the grocery store. I waited in the car and when he came back with two stuffed paper bags in his hand I questioned him, but he told me it was a surprise and I'd have to wait.

When we walk about to the hotel room the pizza guy is outside tapping his foot impatiently, Tobias sees him and somewhat dashes up to him.

"Sorry man. Had an emergency. Thanks for waiting."

The guys huffs, "I only waited because I know how you Gallagher kids are. You hang out at the store everyday and you could practically ruin our business if someone, aka _you _told them to stop hanging out here."

Tobias hands him a 20 and takes the pizza as he speaks, "That is completely right," he stops to read the guy's name tag, "Garret. Which is why you should watch your tone next time you talk to a Gallagher student because not only can we ruin the business, we can also ruin you." He smiles his winning smile, "Thank you for your time."

Garret huffs and stomps away and I look at Tobias, "He seemed to be having a pretty bad day already." I somewhat scold him.

"Well he needs to learn to not use his sucky day to try to make other people's suck." He defends.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get inside. The pizza's probably cold."

* * *

"No, Scar! You little fucker! You killed Mufasa! Simba deserves to be king! Don't make him run away you goddamned son of a bitch or I'll-"

Tobias puts a hand on my shoulder, "Tris. They can't hear you. Besides it's not real. Simba doesn't exist."

I gasp and put a hand on my chest, "How dare you. Disney is totally real! And how are you not crying?" I point to my fresh tears.

"Toy Story 3 is what really gets me teary eyed, but I kind of wish I didn't buy any Disney movies if if this is how you react to them. I should've bought all the episodes of friends instead."

"As much as I love friends, Disney is better."

I turn my attention back to the screen, prepared to sing along to Hakuna Matata.

* * *

"Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."

Tobias and I dramatically look of into the distance before plopping back down on the couch as if nothing happened, as we continue watching.

* * *

"Yas Repunzel, hit him with that frying pan and hit him good!"

"You know, I've always sympathized Eugene because he had a crappy life, and here are people hitting him with frying pans and drawing his nose badly." Tobias tells me.

I sigh, "You don't get it! Everything that Repunzel does from now on and everything that Eugene does leads up to the love story. If one thing is different then the entire love story will be different!"

"Really," he murmurs, "and how would you, Beatrice Prior, know so much about love?" He brushes my hair back.

I feel my face get red, "I-I dunno." I stammer.

Then he does something that I would've never expected him to do. He. Fucking. Kisses me. And it's fucking amazing.

I part my lips for him, and close them and begin repeating the process so many times, we're actually making out. He puts his hand around my waist and mine dig into the locks of his hair. He pulls back for air and I boldly tell him, "Guys like you don't kiss girls like me."

"It was just a friendly kiss." He winks at me.

It sure as hell was the best friendly kiss I ever had.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that wasn't just a friendly kiss Tobias ;). I wasn't originally having them kiss in this chapter but as Tobias said, his motives were friendly. Yeah right, he's fooling no one. Except for Tris. Have an awesome day and be an awesome person (just be yourself!) **

**~Kiki**

**PS- Thank you so much for over 100 follows! You guys are the best!**


	11. Sixteen and Stunning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, just this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**TOBIAS**

***two** **weeks**** later* **

For kids who have birthdays over the Summer most of them are allowed to pass their grade before they turn the age that most other kids are, my school district is no exception. The birthday deadline is October 1st, so if someone turns 18 before October 1st they could still be in the senior class that just graduated, the class of 2015. See, that's where I was supposed to be but my mom thought I wasn't ready and was worried that I was too much younger than the other kids so I went to kindergarten a year later than the other kids. But Tris, whose birthday happens to be today (July 13th) is turning 16 and she only let me know 2 days ago, casually bringing it up in our daily conversation about the weather and whatnot.

"It's not a big deal." She said when she saw my shocked face.

"Yes it is! I could've planned something for you, Tris. You're my friend and I can't just ignore your birthday."

She put a hand on my shoulder and simply told me that she didn't need anything and she was working that day anyway. I talked to Johanna about this and she said she had no idea and anyways, all employees get their birthday off. She told me she'd give Tris the day off.

Speaking of, I just got an angry text from Tris saying, _'Tobias, did you seriously tell Johanna it was my birthday?!' _

_'It's not healthy to be a workaholic honey' _

_'Well maybe I just wanted something to do!' _

_'You should have fun on your birthday' _

_'I like my job, it is fun.' _

_'Okay. I'll make it up to you. Meet me in about in hour? Dress casual fancy'_

_'Casual fancy? Is that even a thing?' _

_'Just meet me at the front of your "cafe"'_

_'Fine.' _

Little does she know I have something planned for her.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Dear Tobias, _

_I was actually planning to visit Tris on her birthday but I'm glad she has another friend looking out for her. You're lucky I was clearing my school email inbox and saw this. I'll see you there. Also, we're adjusting quite nicely here in Peoria thank you for asking._

_-Tori_

_I grin at the email. I just got my first 4 guests to Tris's surprise party! I know, since when did Tobias Eaton get into all this cliche stuff? Well I guess it started after our friendly kiss... I couldn't get her out of my head. I was fucking _dreaming _about her for Christ's sake. Next thing I know I'm planning a surprise bash. _

_I find Christina's contact and hit the call button. _

_Her perky voice rings through the speakers, "Hello?" _

_"Hey Chris-"_

_"Oh god no, not that purple, I despise lavender. That one!" _

_"Um..." _

_She giggles, "Sorry T. I'm getting my nails done right now. Can I be of assistance?" _

_"You remember Tris, right?" _

_She gasps, "Oh my gosh yes! I just ran into her at the mall, she was buying the cutest dress it was like black but there was a little bit of-" _

_"Christina. Focus. Her birthday is tomorrow. I'm throwing a surprise party and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" _

_"Oh my gosh, of course I would. I got her number and I'm gonna text her right now and tell her to wear that dress! It'll be so-" _

_"Christina! It's a surprise! Duh!" _

_"...Oh. Right. Sorry. Can I bring a date?" _

_I sigh, "Knock yourself out girlfriend." _

_She squeals, "Yay!" Then I hear a crashing noise. "Oh sorry Martha! I was just excited, if you don't have enough nail polish remover for that I can totally get some-" Beep. The line goes dead. I forgot to tell her the location so I text her it's in the Pedrad basement before heading out to a certain coffee shop. _

* * *

_"You have some nerve coming back here." Are the first words I hear when I walk in. Lynn sits on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. She inspects a black cuticle before looking back up at me for an explanation. _

_"It's not about me, it's about Tris." _

_She doesn't blink, "I figured. You like her." _

_I feel my neck get red, the heat slowly travels to my face. "What? Come on Keshker, does she look like my type?" _

_She presses her lips together. "Not really but I'm not blind. I see how look at her. Also you're blushing so..." _

_I groan, "I'm trusting you to keep a secret. Understand?" _

_She puts her hands up in defense, "I was already going to let her figure it out on her own. But are you doing something incredibly romantic for her or something?" _

_"It depends on how you look at it. I'm throwing her a surprise birthday party. Tomorrow. Pedrad basement. Tell Shauna and Hec they're also invited." _

_She salutes, "Sir yes Sir." _

_I begin to walk towards the door before I hear Lynn's voice calling me back. _

_"Hmm?" I ask, turning back around. _

_She gives me a half smile, "You're not so bad when you're doing something for someone else ya know."_

* * *

When I pick Tris up she's sitting at one of the cafe tables. I almost do a double take at the sight of her. Her hair is curled and I can see she's wearing some light makeup. She wears a loose black dress and red converse. She twirls her thumbs together and when she sees me she looks up and smiles. I return it genuinely and reach out to give her a hug, lifting her lightweight body off the floor slightly.

"Happy Birthday." I tell her. "You're beautiful."

Her cheeks grow pink. "Thanks." She says quietly.

"Come on." I put an arm around her hip. "I'm taking you somewhere."

I open the door of my car for her, like a gentlemen would do and then hop in the other seat. I reach underneath my seat and pull out my first present, wrapped in dark green paper.

Her jaw drops a bit. "You so did not have to get me anything." She looks at me with a dead serious look.

"I know." I tell her. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to." I nod to it. "Open it."

She tears the paper apart gently. And when she sees the present a large grin takes up her face.

"I'm no artist like you, but I took an hour class and this is what I painted." It's a picture of a dark, brick alley and at the end of it, underneath a lamppost stands a girl, with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

She hugs me across the center console and I return it. "You're the best friend I could ask for. Even if I do hate you sometimes." She says.

We drive in silence to the Pedrad home, Tris admiring her new artwork. I wouldn't be surprised if she just stuffed it in a drawer when she got home. It's nothing special. When I put the car in park she looks up and her eyebrows furrow, confused. "What are we doing at Uriah's house?" She asks.

"Well, his mom, Hana makes a mean lasagna, and apparently she made that today so I asked Zeke if we could come over and have some dinner with them. That okay?"

She beams. "It sounds perfect. It'd be good to see Uri again."

* * *

"Rooster!" I call out as we walk down the stairs to the basement. It was the code word that Uriah told me to use when we're coming down the stairs.

Tris gives me a questioning look. "Should I ask?"

I shake my head.

"Why are we going down here again?" She asks.

"I slept over here last night and I left my tooth brush. I just want to grab it." Damn, I lie pretty good on the spot.

Tris nods and we take the last few steps on the carpet stairs before I flip the lights on. Everyone jumps out, "SURPRISE!"

Tris's face shows no shock at all. No surprise. No joy.

We all stare at her before she bursts out laughing. "Tobias, you sort of gave it away. Like first of all, I've tasted Hana's cooking before and I understand why the Pedrad's don't stay home for Thanksgiving. Second, "Rooster" is always Uri's code word." I glare at him. "Third, you're forgetting that last night you facetimed me from your hotel room. You didn't stay here." We still stare at her in shock. Man I fucked up. I ruined her surprise party. Good job, Tobias.

Tris continues. "But the fact that someone attempted to do this for me means a lot to me. So thank you everyone. You're the greatest friends ever." She struts over to the radio. "But anyway, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"You really like her man." Zeke says, gesturing to Tris who's in a conversation with Christina, Shauna, Marlene (who was Uriah's date) and Johanna. It looks like Christina's doing most of the talking, making all these exaggerated hand gestures. Shauna and Johanna seem to be cracking up and Marlene chimes in occasionally. Tris just gazes around the room awkwardly and she meets my eyes. She bites her lip and waves at me and I return it.

Zeke nudges me when Tris looks away and I hit him playfully. On the other side of the room Lynn eats her own weight in snacks and I see Tori talking to Uriah seriously. Bud plays ping pong with Hector and the Wu children have their eyes glued to the TV screen watching some show about talking animals. Will, who was Christina's date returns from the bathroom and walks over to her, kissing her on the cheek. She smiles and they go to the middle of the floor and begin dancing to the pop music.

"That's my cue. Will's making look like a bad boyfriend now." He goes up to Shauna and grabs her behind the waist and then they begin dancing too. Johanna excuses herself from the conversation and goes to refill her drink. Marlene and Tris are still talking intensely before Uriah walks up and tells Marlene something she nods and walks away. Uriah begins talking to Tris with a sincere look on his face. Tris smiles and nods along but there are sometimes where flashes of hurt show on her face like Uriah brought up bad things from the past. She smiles and hugs him when he's done and I'm glad that Tris has her friend back again. After all, I can't have her all to myself.

* * *

Tris takes the first bag off the table, it's small and light blue. She reads the tag. "To: Tris. From: Zeke." She smiles at him. "Thanks Zeke." He waves his hand at her to tell her it's nothing and she pulls the tissue paper out before picking up the gift card. She looks at him. "How did you know I love books?" She holds up a gift card to Barnes and Noble.

He jabs a thumb at Uriah.

"Well, thanks boys."

She opens a large red one which is from Uriah. A large paint set sits before her eyes which glimmer with excitement. She shrieks. "I can't wait to use this!" She gives Uriah a one arm hug.

She picks up one wrapped in wrapping paper with a floral pattern on it. She first finds a makeup kit. "I got very natural colors because you don't seem like an extravagant kind of girl." Christina pipes up. "But there's a gift receipt if you want the more 'poppy' colors. It's the same price."

Tris genuinely smiles at her, "No it's fine. I love it." Then she picks up a strawberry scented candle.

"That was mine." Will says. Tris thanks him and then picks up a black envelope. Lynn's name is written in gold on the back. She pulls out some sort of card and reads it. "Paintball for 2 at Dauntless Paintball Center." She smiles at Lynn. "You shouldn't have."

Shauna gives her a pretty blue scarf and Hector gives her a comic book. The Wu twins drew her a picture of a double rainbow and Bud gave her 2 free passes to the Bowling Alley. Johanna gives her a gigantic box of skittles for which Tris hugs her very tightly. She reaches Tori's which is a gigantic cream colored box. Tris gasps when she sees it. "Is this... is this...?"

"Your mother's wedding dress? It is." Tris picks it up gently. It's strapless, and for the most part white, except the sides on the top and down to the hips are sky blue. She hugs Tori tightly after putting the dress back in the box, and then takes my small black box off of the table. "You already got me something." She tells me.

"It wasn't enough." I respond.

She opens it and shrieks with joy. "2 tickets to Tiësto's club life tour?! Are you freaking serious?" She hugs me with all her strength and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

The amount of money I had to pay for those tickets is worth it. Not because we're going to see a DJ worth 90 million dollars, but because of the look on her face. The look of pure happiness. Not only that but the fact that I am the guy who brought that look on her face.

* * *

**Some things to clear up. The tickets themselves did not cost 90 million dollars. Tiësto, the DJ is worth 90 million dolllars. I'm not sure if it's true but my friend said that so lets just go with it. I know I'm so smart. If you don't remember he was mentioned in one of my previous chapters. I'm not sure when his Club Life tour happens, if it already did or if it's even going to. I'm too lazy to check so let's just say it happens Spring 2016, in this story. Also Peoria, Illinois where Tori lives is about 3 hours driving from Chicago. Have anymore questions review or PM me! **

**~Kiki**


	12. Farewell Father

**There's an important author's note below! Enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any typos! I'm working on it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or anything Divergent related. Well... except for this story.**

**TRIS**

***Approx. 1 month later* **

"Beatrice. This is not up for discussion. You've worked there for sometime, but now you have to come back to the cafe."

Why now? My life was finally getting good but I have to return to the goddamned cafe. The food isn't even that great anyway. "Dad, please. Did you even talk to Johanna like I asked?"

He sighs and I can imagine him running one of his hands through his hair, holding the phone with his other. "Yes, I did."

I perk up. "What'd she say?"

"She said something about you being a hard worker and that she would miss you along with many other people in the building. Who cares? You work at a cafe, Beatrice. Not a therapy center. Don't you want the cafe when I'm gone?"

Something inside me snaps. _I care _that Johanna thinks I'm a hard worker. _I care_ that I have people who'll miss me. To me that's more valuable then owning any fucking cafe. "No, actually. I want to be as far away from your shitty cafe as possible when I grow up. I'm not coming back there. Find somebody else." I end the call before he can say something and then get back to work.

* * *

I walk cautiously through the apartment door, trying not to make any noise to let him know I'm back. God knows how mad he is. But then the fucking door creaks loudly, and I see the lights flip on and hear the footsteps of my father coming to greet me. I gulp.

He stands before me, in all his glory. His brown grey hair is a mess, his pupils are dilated, and his eyes are red. I swear to god the vein on his forehead is popping out of it's place. His hands are balled into fists, showing his knuckles bulging out, a sickly white color.

"Beatrice." I meet his eyes. "You have one chance to tell me that you didn't mean what you said over the phone."

That would be the smart thing. The safe thing. But it would also lead me to working full time in the cafe again. Not only that but it would mean surrendering to my dad. My biggest bully. Tori's voice rings through my head from that day that we were in the park. _"What would Natalie do?_"

She'd stand up for herself. That's what she'd do. I want to be someone she'd be proud of. I look him bravely in the eyes. "No. Because I meant every. Single. Word."

It happens in slow motion. He slaps me. My head hits the wall behind me. He kicks my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I lay on the ground, helpless. He grabs my shoulders knocking me forcefully against the wall, again and again. The world is fuzzy. The world is spinning. The world is... dark.

* * *

I wake up, with a pounding head ache. My hair is a frizzy mess. My shirt is lifted up slightly and when I reach down to pull it back up I see a purple blotch on my stomach. I see a bruise. Like a hurricane, it all comes back. That was the first time he ever beat me. He'd hit me sometimes, but nothing ever that extreme. And Tobias had to deal with this every single day and it was probably 10 times worse. Even in my state I can't help the butterflies that zoom into my tummy when I think of Tobias. His chocolate hair that's always a cute mess, his well built body, his jawline (_God his fucking jawline!_), and damn, that smile that has the ability to make me turn liquid. And his eyes. _His gorgeous, beautiful, sexy eyes. _It takes me a minute to realize where I am again. Right. In my house. After I took a beating. And instead of getting help I'm daydreaming about my friend. Idiot.

I check the time on my phone. 11:56. I also see I have 2 missed calls from Tobias. Cue butterflies again. I'm not sure when this whole "lovesick puppy" act started with me. It was after our "friendly kiss". I'll admit, I was hella disappointed when he said it was friendly. (It honestly didn't feel that friendly.) he probably just went for it in the moment but then decided he was stupid and made that excuse. But what can I expect right? I'm me. And he's Tobias Eaton. He has a line of girls waiting for him. He's never going to waste his time on me and I have to accept that and ignore my feelings. Basically, achieve the impossible.

My phone starts ringing. I jump, startled and pick it up not caring who it is, I just want to turn the sound off so I don't wake my dad up.

"Hello?" I ask, expecting some telemarketer. Who else would be calling at midnight?

"Tris. You're okay!" I hear the deep voice that takes my dreams over say.

"Tobias, what the hell are you doing calling at midnight?" I ask. More importantly I'm genuinely paranoid that somehow he knew I was thinking about him and decided to call to interrupt my thoughts. I'm weird like that.

"Well, you see I called about an hour, 2 hours ago I wanna say. I heard grunting and a sound like someone was hitting someone else. Then a really loud thud noise. I called your name but you didn't answer. I was worried about you, what happened?"

I sigh, he obviously called when my dad was hitting me and I must have done that pocket answer thing. "Come over, I have something to tell you."

* * *

My dad and I live just on top of the cafe, though if we leave our door unlocked pretty much any person from the cafe can wander into our home, so security is a little bit more precautionary at the Prior residence.

I sit in the cafe waiting for Tobias to arrive. I find myself doing that a lot lately. When I hear a knock on the door I go to open it and see him standing on the other side of the glass. He gives me his handsome smile so I return it and then pull the door open.

We hug briefly and then I lock the cafe doors again before sitting down in front of him.

He exhales, "Care to tell me why I have to come over at midnight to talk? They invented the phone for a reason Tris."

I close my eyes, "I know if I told you over the phone, you would come over anyway so why not save time by telling you when your already here?"

He sits back, "Tell me then."

I tilt my head, not quite sure how to tell him. Do I even want to? Well he already came over. I'm also bad at lying on the spot. Just tell him!

"My... my dad... _my dad hit me_."

Surprisingly, he remains calm. He takes in a breath."Like once... or?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block the tears fighting their way out. I few come out anyway. "I don't remember. But... look." I lift up my shirt, showing him the bruise. His eyes visibly widen and he pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, Tris." He murmurs.

I laugh through my tears. "It's okay. I can handle it. I'm a big girl."

He runs his fingers lightly over my bruise, sending chills up my spine. "You have to press charges." He tells me.

I shake my head. "No. I can't. I won't."

Putting his hand under my chin, he forces me to look up at him. "Why?"

"Just... I don't know. I care about him. I know that much. I'll get out of here. I just want to leave him alone."

He presses his lips together. "Okay. Do you have any family you can stay with?"

I shake my head. "My grandparents are all dead. My mom was an only child and my Aunt Jeanine is in jail. She was kind of a psycho."

He furrows his eyebrows. "Don't you have a brother?"

I look down. "He doesn't want anything to do with me. He told me to stay away from his new life. He's going into his senior year of college and when he graduates he's going to marry his perfect girlfriend and have perfect children and get a perfect job. I'm unperfect, I don't even fit into his life."

His eyes shine with compassion. "Call Tori then."

* * *

It's around 8 in the morning. My dad is probably making breakfast. I wonder if he feels bad about last night. Probably not.

I'm sitting down in the cafe, waiting. I see Tori walk up to the door and inside.

She looks me up and down as if I've changed from the person she saw a month ago. Maybe I have. Then she runs up to me and squeezes me tightly. "You're sure about this, right?"

I stand straighter. "Yes I am."

She takes my hand and we walk up the stairs into the apartment. Dad's doing dishes when we walk in. He sees Tori and drops a plate. "V-Victoria." He stutters. He and Tori don't have the best relationship.

"Andrew." She states softly. "Long time no see."

He spots me behind her and his eyes flash angrily. I'm not afraid anymore though.

"Beatrice. This is the last thing we need."

"No. It's the last thing _you _need. But I'm tired of being pushed around by you. I asked myself yesterday what mom would do if she were in my shoes. That's why I stood up for myself. Not just because I didn't want to work here but because you think that it's okay for you to _bully _me. You proved me even more right on that last night."

Tori continues, "Which is why you have a choice Andrew. Robbery or no robbery, if you didn't have Tris your business would be a failure. It's time you take responsibility and work hard. I'm taking Tris with me, yet she didn't want to press charges. So I won't. But make no mistake. You will take care of her in all the legal parent/guardian situations or we _will_ press charges. It's time for things to change around here."

* * *

**I'm not sure if my legal facts are correct, but Tori is not Tris's guardian. Tris will live with her but her legal guardian will still be Andrew. Because to adopt Tris she'd have to press charges. Right? So, the next chapter is the last one not including the epilogue. I am seriously considering a sequel and I have a few ideas where to start. Sorry I didn't let you know that it was ending sooner. And um, since there's technically 2 more chapters is there anyway we could get to 100 reviews by the end of this story? Please? It would make me so happy and it would show me that you guys wanted a sequel. BTW I have a poll in my profile (you have to be on desktop version to see it) asking if you want a sequel or naw. Please vote. (I'm not sure if guests can or not) and yeah. Oh wait! Before I forget I'm going to camp on the 19th. I'll be there for two weeks so I won't be on here or instagram at all. I'm having someone post for me on my Instagram but I don't trust anyone enough on here with my password to upload chapters. I also don't want anything deleted by accident so I'm just not gonna be on. So sorry if don't respond reviews or PMs between the 19th to August 1st. Okay. That's it. Bye. **

**-Kiki**


	13. It's not Goodbye

**Last chapter, omg the feels. Nah there's still an epilogue after this don't worry beta. After the epilogue there's just a few acknowledgements of people I'd like to thank and stuff. I know I'm so damn classy. Lol. Anyway hope you enjoy this, sorry if it's short but it's the ending so... please tell me what you think at the end in the comments! K, bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, I'm just a fangirl.**

**TRIS**

_Snip. _I cut the tape and carry the box full of old school projects to the other side of my room where 4 other boxes lay. About a hundred more to go.

My dad is off somewhere doing god knows what. I wonder if he'll even say goodbye to me, or if he'll just let me go off, on my own. Do I even want to say bye?

I open another box and take it over to my desk as I begin packing things into into it. That is, until I hear a knock on my door.

I turn to face him, a smile spreading to my ears. "You know the door is open right? You don't have to knock."

He shrugs. "Just being polite."

He gazes around my room, eyes landing on the many empty boxes that I have yet to fill with my things. His gaze falls back on me and stays there for a few seconds.

I blush, I can't help it. The look he sends me is so intense, but sweet at the same time.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "You look like you could use a break."

I lean back onto my desk. "I could."

He grins. "Great. I have a place in mind."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh, so you're taking me somewhere, Eaton."

"That I am Prior."

* * *

I get out the car, and look at the breath taking view before me. There are couples sitting on the grass, snuggling as they wait for the sunset. I see some even with food. There's a set of picnic tables in the trees. The only one that's occupied has a family of 6. Two little boys run around as their mother tries to wipe the food off their faces.

I see Tobias pull out a Subway bag from his trunk.

I laugh. "You shouldn't have."

He falls into step with me as we look for a place to sit. "Why not? You seem like the Subway kind of girl."

I shrug. "I am, I just meant you shouldn't buy it for me."

He stops and turns to face me. "Oh really? Why's that?"

I look down, shrugging. Guys don't buy sandwiches for me. "I'm not special, I guess."

He laughs. "Tris. It's just a sandwich and some chips." We continue walking. "And besides, you're special to me."

Cue the blushing.

We pick a secluded area near the trees to watch the sun set. He reaches in the bag and hands me a sandwich. I rip the paper off and begin eating, not caring what kind it is. A sandwich is a sandwich.

The sky begins to turn purple, a layer of orange underneath. The clouds look like fluffy cotton candy, pink and all.

"I'm really going to miss you." Tobias tells me as I finish off my sandwich.

I awkwardly smile. "I will too. You've been a great best friend. You changed me somehow. I will never forget this summer, I promise you that."

He picks a flower from the grass and places it in my hair. He leans in closer to me. "That's the thing Tris. I don't want to be _j__ust _your best friend. I don't want to be your boyfriend either. I want to be someone who'll be there for you when you need it. I want to be someone who you can talk to anything about. I want to be that person who you make great memories with, who you laugh with, who you cry with. And some make-out sessions along the way... ah, I'm not complaining."

He presses something into my hand before I can respond. I look down. It's a letter. I stare back up at him. His face is just millimeters away. We're breathing the same air now. "Promise me you won't open this until you get to Peoria." He requests.

"I promise." My voice is soft, and cracking. Am I crying?

I look back out at the sunset, the purples and oranges mixing together is positively beautiful. I feel my face being tugged back and lips touch mine. I slowly kiss back, but my kisses get more certain as we continue. I have a feeling this one isn't friendly. I feel his tongue run along my lower lip. I open my mouth for him and our tongues mingle together. He puts his hand on my lower back and mine go around his neck. I am two bodies, two mouths, two tongues.

When we break apart for air I look him in the eyes, and I finally see the change in him too. He is no longer the boy who invited me to his party on a dare. He is someone who genuinely cares about people. He is a compassionate person.

I see the change in me too. This Summer is everything that I wanted yet nothing that I planned. This Summer changed me. And as he puts his arm around me and guides me back to his car in the pure moonlight, I realize that while the Summer may be coming to an end, we sure aren't.

_fin._

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too cheesey. I already have like the first 2 chapters of the sequel mapped out. Spoiler: takes place 8 or 9 years after this. That's all I'm letting you in on. Okay, thank you so much guys like seriously. You guys have shown so much support and it honestly overwhelms me how many times my day got 100 times better because of any one of you who has said such kind words to me. **

**Follow my IG: tobi4seat0n. **

**Bye! **

**-kiki**


	14. Epilogue: The Letter

**So my motivation for this chapter was small because I only got two reviews for the last chapter. But whatever, here it is. It's not short in spite of you guys. It's just made to be that way. Last chapter ever. Feel free to not review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**TRIS**

***3 weeks later* **

I dust my hands off on my jeans. I know that if I don't unpack everything before Tori gets home she's going to insist on helping me and she's already done enough for me. Besides this is my last box.

I grab my knife and cut through the tape. I remove the flaps on either side of the box and see the purple envelope on top of all my school supplies.

How did I forget about that? I carefully grab the envelope like it's about to explode.

Tobias has visited me every weekend I've been gone but he and I decided that if he keeps visiting too frequently it might be harder for me to forget about him and focus on the new life I'm about to start here tomorrow at my new school. Wingrove academy. It sounds fancy and nice and nothing like Gallagher High but if I'm being honest Tori was the only reason I even kept going to school there. And now she's teaching at Wingrove. She and I were there for round up last week and we both agreed that the students seemed much nicer than Gallagher's. The fact that there's no porn drawn on the bathroom walls is just a bonus.

I carefully lift the seal off the envelope, not wanting to rip anything. I pull out the letter and unfold it. I begin reading.

_Dear Tris, _

_If you did what I asked you're in your new house reading this letter. I hope you like it there. I also hope people at school are more nice to you. I already kind of miss you just writing this letter. I'm sad that you're leaving because I really like you. A lot. I thought you'd want to know just in case I didn't kiss you goodbye beore you left. You can see why I failed my writing exam now. I know that I'm not perfect and that I'm a dick. A huge one. But you bring out the 'un-dick' in me. Why do you think I felt so guilty at the party? If it were any other nerd I would've been fine and partied hard into the night. But you're my nerd so of course I felt guilty. And when you totally smashed Peter at mini golf I could've kissed you after seeing the look on his face. I would've done it earlier but he would've gotten me in trouble with my dad so I usually let him win. I remember trusting you with all my secrets at the coffee shop. I knew that I could and I now live with my mother, away from that ass. Thanks to you. Thank you for this summer Tris. I won't forget it. I'm not sure if we'll work out in the way that I hope but I know I'll never forget you either. See you in Spring at the Club life tour. I'm counting down the days. I miss you. (I mean you're not gone right now but I bet I'll miss you when you leave.) I should stop writing now._

_-Tobias_

* * *

**That was it. All of it. All done. The sequel... it won't be up for about a month. I also have to balance it between my other story because a pissy guest reader got on my nerves in the reviews for that. Guest, if you're reading this check the reviews again I left you a note. But they're right, I need to update that so that's what I will do. Thanks so much guys. Even if I did get hurt by lack of reviews for last chapter you all are still bad ass and awesome as eff. I have acknowledgements next so... stay tuned for that. See ya. **

**~Kiki**


	15. Acknowledgements

**Dear Readers,**

**That was a very interesting 6 or 7 months with you all. I know I wasn't the most responsible at updating but you guys stuck with me and I would like to the following.**

**Four's Booty Call- For saving my ass and giving me a swell idea to kick off the Fourtris.**

**TrisTobyUri- For all your frequent reviews.**

**Kim4trisntobias4ever- For all your frequent reviews.**

**Divergentseriesfan13- For all your frequent reviews. **

**"Guest"- for being my first reviewer. **

**Scorpiius- for writing long and thoughtful sweet reviews. I never thought one of my favorite authors would ever read this crap. **

**And lastly...**

**Anyone who read my story from beginning to end and supported me through this journey. I'm glad y'all had my backs. I will see you all in August. I'm gonna miss the interwebs. **

**Kisses, **

**Kiki**


	16. Sequel!

What's up! I wanted to tell you all that the sequel is up! Um... I'm not sure if it's any good but I finally got it up there. So hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think!


End file.
